1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting component, an electronic device, and a mounting method.
2. Related Art
A reflow method in which solder applied onto a pad of a conductor pattern is melted to electrically and mechanically connect a mounting component to the pad is widely adopted as a method for mounting the mounting component onto the conductor pattern such as a printed board. In mounting the mounting component by the reflow method, usually an electrode of the mounting component is positioned in the center of the pad of the conductor pattern by a surface tension of the melted solder.
On the other hand, because an external force acts on the mounting component such as a switch and a connector in use, the mounting component cannot be fixed with sufficient strength only by soldering the electrode of the mounting component. Therefore, in the mounting component, occasionally a dummy electrode is provided in order to physically fix the mounting component to the conductor pattern.
The mounting component, such as the switch and the connector, which is mechanically operated, is frequently configured while the conductive member or dummy electrode having an electrode portion soldered to the pad is inserted in a resin housing. In the mounting component in which the plurality of conductive members and dummy electrodes are inserted in the housing, a position in which the conductive member or dummy electrode is attached is easily varied with respect to the housing. Therefore, the mounting component cannot correctly be positioned on the conductor pattern only by the surface tension of the solder.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-92342 discloses a mounting structure in which a projection fitted in a hole made in a board is provided in the mounting component to fix the mounting position. In the mounting structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-92342, both shapes of the mounting component and board are complicated, which results in cost increase.
Particularly, in an electronic device in which miniaturization is required, a mounting space is enlarged when the positioning structure of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-92342 is provided. Therefore, desirably positioning accuracy of the mounting component is enhanced by other means.